cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Olympus
The Beginnings December 8, 2008 Olympus declares it’s existence with 12 members and becomes a Valhalla Protectorate. (Sir Diddymus Accords) January, 2009 Two days after it’s one month anniversary, Olympus reaches her first milestone as she welcomed her 30th member. Olympus moves to the purple sphere and http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=45358 joins] Pegasus, Poseidon’s protectorate bloc. The Protectorate with Valhalla is cancelled. Olympus’s first Potentate Council elections are scheduled. The first elected Potentates are installed on January 23. March, 2009 Olympus signs her first treaty, an MDoAP with Valhalla Olympus accepts peace from Umbrella and Kronos May 2009 Olympus signs her second treaty, a PIAT with NATO in an effort to stem hostilities that had existed between the two alliances from before Olympus’s formation. The treaty would be cancelled in August due to a breakdown of communications. June, 2009 Olympus signs an oDoAP treaty with Zenith July, 2009 As part of a stated goal of strengthening her ties with the purple sphere, Olympus signs a PIAT with Paladins of Freedom. August, 2009 Olympus leaves protectorate status and joins the Poseidon MDoAP bloc. and signs an ODP with a new purple sphere alliance Vires Noctu. October, 2009 Olympus continues building ties with the purple sphere by signing a PIAT with Quantum November, 2009 Olympus signs the Of Gods, Guinness and a Diet Coke with Lime MDoAP with BAPS December, 2009 Olympus signs the Even the Gods Make Mistakes MDoAP with our friends in SNAFU. On December 8, Olympus celebrates it’s one year anniversary and moves to new forums. The Second Year January, 2010 Olympus voices support for TPF in the TPF - \m/ war. The war ended without Olympus entering the fray. Olympus signs it’s first protectorate agreement with Collateral, which was formed by former members of SNAFU and Hydra February, 2010 Olympus enters the Top – C&G war by declaring on Nordreich in defense of Valhalla eventually being countered by Dark Templar and Poison Clan and the alliances of LEO ending in defeat and surrender to the combined forces April, 2010 Olympus signs an ODP with Hydra May, 2010 Olympus adopts a new phalanx system for nation growth and defense and signs an MDoAP with NPO as she exits terms from the Karma War. July, 2010 Olympus prepares to defend her allies in Valhalla over accusations of spying. Hostilities were averted when the threat was revealed as a prank. August, 2010 PIAT with Quantum is cancelled. October, 2010 Olympus votes to change their charter, eliminating the Regent role and adding an Adjutant December, 2010 Olympus is rogued on by a former member and sentences Mitchell to ZI. Hydra ODP is cancelled. Olympus joins Prosperity on Purple bloc Olympus celebrates her second anniversary The Third Year January 2011 Olympus reaches 2m NS for the first time, winning the contest with SNAFU and OSA. Olympus enters the DH/NPO war declaring first on GOONS, then recognizing hostilities with Umbrella and MK. Olympus and NAC surrender to the combined forces of DH and Olympus agrees to pay NAC’s reps to GOONS . March, 2011 Olympus withdraws from the PoP econ bloc July, 2011 Olympus declares war on the leader of AcTi for OOC attacks on a brother. As expected, AcTi recognizes the hostilities as an alliance war. The leaders of AcTi failed to act to protect their members, so Olympus refused to recognize any leaders of AcTi and gave the remaining members white peace. Olympus also offered protection of the Confederatio Aesir AA which had previously been an AcTi protectorate. September, 2011 Olympus celebrates 1000 days of existence October, 2011 Olympus signs an oDoAP treaty with The Last Remnants ' December, 2011' Olympus enters the FARK/NPO war with a DoW on FARK in defense of NPO. Sparta declares on BAPS and Olympus in defense of FARK and Guru Order declares on Olympus in FARK’s defense. Olympus celebrates her third anniversary in nuclear anarchy The Fourth Year January, 2012 Olympus and Guru Order reach peace. Sparta surrenders to BAPS and Olympus and ceases hostilities with the rest of the coalition . FARK and FAN cease hostilities with the coalition Category:Olympus Category:Alliance histories